Health care organizations are continually under pressure to find ways to lower or limit health care costs. One such opportunity for health care organizations to reduce costs is by recycling materials and supplies, in particular, by recovering SUDs that can be cleaned and sterilized for reuse, consistent with FDA regulations. Chapter 9 of the Federal Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act defines a medical device as an instrument, apparatus, implement, machine, contrivance, implant, in vitro reagent, or other similar or related article, including any component, part, or accessory, which is (1) recognized in the official National Formulary, or the United States Pharmacopeia, or any supplement to them, (2) intended for use in the diagnosis of disease or other conditions, or in the cure, mitigation, treatment, or prevention of disease, in man or other animals, or (3) intended to affect the structure or any function of the body of man or other animals, and which does not achieve its primary intended purposes through chemical action within or on the body of man or other animals and which is not dependent upon being metabolized for the achievement of its primary intended purposes.
For purposes of this patent application, medical devices fall into two categories. The first category is Reusable devices, which are sold as reusable and can be cleaned and sterilized for reuse by a health care organization, such as a hospital, without regulatory approval. Reusable, manufacturer designated multiple-use medical devices are sold with the expectation the medical devices can and will be processed for reuse by hospitals or surgery centers within their own walls. Such medical devices are sold once and are typically cleaned and resterilized many times for use on multiple patients. These medical devices are collected after use by hospital or surgery center personnel and are cleaned, resterilized in an autoclave or by exposure to ethylene oxide or other appropriate sterilant, repackaged as necessary, and then reused in the same facility.
The second category is Reprocessible devices, which are designated by the manufacturer for single use only or as disposable; these medical devices can legally be reused only if reprocessed consistent with FDA regulations. These SUDs are designated for only a single use, but many can, if properly cleaned and sterilized by a regulated process, be recycled for additional patient use. The FDA closely regulates the third party reprocessing industry that provides this service by requiring separate regulatory approvals for each device-type SUD to be reprocessed. An FDA approval (which is obtained through an FDA 510k application) for such devices is a premarket notification by the FDA that is issued in response to a party demonstrating that a medical device the party wants to sell/reprocess is as safe and as effective as, or substantially equivalent to, an existing approved medical device that was or is currently on the United States market. Because hospitals do not have FDA 510k authorizations to reprocess SUDs, and because it does not appear that any hospital has applied for and received any FDA 510k authorizations to reprocess SUDs, a third party reprocessor industry has evolved with the engineering/regulatory infrastructure necessary to submit and receive multiple FDA 510k approvals, enabling these third parties to reprocess SUDs devices for the benefit of the medical industry.
Because medical devices are often “sharp” and used on patients in invasive procedures, there are strict requirements that exist for their disposal after use. After use, such medical devices are unclean, often having been in contact with blood or other bodily fluids of a patient, but are still sharp. Indeed, many of these medical devices have a point or edge sharp enough to penetrate typical waste collection containers. Accordingly, hospital procedures require that a large proportion of such SUDs be disposed after use in a “sharps” container. Sharps containers are well known to those who work in medical care facilities and are intended to be used to collect potentially dangerous, used sharp medical devices that are capable of cutting or penetrating skin or penetrating a conventional waste package container. Typically, sharps containers contain a large volume of used syringes, needles, and broken glass. They also often contain used SUDs. These containers are periodically picked up from the facility by a regulated waste collector and transported to a central site for permanent destruction.
Traditionally, there are two ways medical care facilities contract for waste collection and management of sharps containers. Medical care facilities can purchase sharps containers intended for disposal in a variety of sizes, as needed, and position the sharps containers inside patient rooms, laboratories, operating rooms, emergency rooms, etc. Medical care facilities personnel regularly monitor the status of individual sharps containers and collect them after they are full or after a predefined time period has elapsed. These containers are permanently “locked” at the point of collection, and a replacement empty sharps container is substituted for the full sharps container. These full sharps containers intended for disposal, after being permanently sealed, are aggregated in a designated area for collection by a regulated medical waste hauler, who picks up the full sharps containers and transports them to a disposal plant. The sharps containers and their contents are then incinerated or otherwise completely destroyed without the containers ever being opened.
Alternatively, medical care facilities may choose to rent reusable sharps containers, rather than purchase sharps containers that are intended for disposal. At the disposal site, the lids of the reusable sharps containers are removed with a specially designed mechanical apparatus and all of the contents is dumped directly into a waste disposal stream for immediate or near-immediate permanent disposal. The reusable sharps containers are then cleaned and disinfected and returned to a hospital or other medical care facility for reuse.
Although the reprocessing of SUDs is certainly more cost effective than the alternative of destruction, a study conducted in coordination with New York State environmental regulators determined that a very large number of potentially reprocessible SUDs were being disposed of in sharps containers and thus never reclaimed for reuse. In this study, sharps containers were accumulated from ten New York City hospitals for one week. Next, the sharps containers were forcibly opened, and the contents spread out on a stainless steel tray and sorted into two piles, including a pile of reprocessible SUDs, and a pile of all the other contents. Approximately twenty percent by volume of the contents of these containers were SUDs that, if properly reprocessed, could save the hospital approximately $1000 per sharps container. This figure equates to a savings of approximately $1,500 per hospital bed per year, or a $300,000 savings for a typical 200 bed hospital.
Therefore, it clearly would be desirable to provide a method and device that recovers SUDs from either disposal or reusable sharps containers. It would be desirable to substantially eliminate the need to purchase new SUDs and avoid the unnecessary waste by efficiently collecting and reprocessing SUDs that are reclaimed from sharps containers otherwise slated for destruction. It should be possible for medical care treatment facilities to proactively dispose of all SUDs in sharps containers. The sharps containers might then be collected, the contents removed and sorted, and all SUDs reprocessed for reuse. All of the remaining contents of the sharps containers, including the non-reusable medical devices and other medical waste, might then be disposed of using traditional disposal methods, such as incineration.